


From Perim to Huntik and Back Again

by ghostofPercyJackson



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Huntik: Seekers and Secrets, Mugic, Online Gaming, Perim, Titans, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofPercyJackson/pseuds/ghostofPercyJackson
Summary: A few weeks before his rematch with his counterpart, Tom Majors decides to go to Perim and get a few extra scans of new creatures that he could find. But, when exploring an underground cave, Tom is transported to a new world. Where, instead of there being creatures like Maxxor and Chaor, there are beings known as Titans. Tom then decides to try and scan them for his next Drome Match. A few weeks later, Tom returns to Chaotic, with a brand new deck and battle gear. Watch as he plays against new foes and new allies. Lets get Chaotic!Takes Place after Season 3
Relationships: Tom Majors/Sarah Laurence
Kudos: 4





	From Perim to Huntik and Back Again

“So where is this new location?” Tom Majors asked H’earring, a little green creature with long ears, as the two walked through a jungle.

“In an underground cavern,” H’earring replied. “We are almost there.”

When they arrived, Tom’s eyes widened as he looked at a giant blue crystal in the middle of a huge cavern. Taking out his CodeScanner, the human scanned the area and when he looked at the device Tom said, “The Nexus? Why is it called that?”

“Some say this is a Doorway to another world that is similar to Perim,” H’earring replied. “I don’t know if that is true or not, but…”

“But I’m going to find out!” Tom said as he marched up to the crystal and touched it with his right hand.

After a few agonizing seconds, Tom took his hand off the crystal and said, “Why is nothing happening?”

But just as he spoke, the cavern shook like an earthquake was happening and the crystal glowed blue, before Tom turned into an orb of blue light and disappeared from Perim altogether.

“Tom!” H’earring shouted as the human vanished before the creature’s very eyes.

**In Huntik**

“Oh my head!” Tom groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, before looking around and saw that he was in a room. “Where am I?”

“Ah, I see that you are up,” a female creature said as she walked into the room carrying a Mugic. ( **_A/N: She looks like Power-Bonded Sorcerel from Huntik_ ** ) “I am Sorcerel. My twin sister and I found you in the woods and she brought you here to  **Castle of Vlad Dracul** . This is the capital of the Draco-Titan tribe.”

“Draco,” Tom paused. “Titan?”

“You will find out when I take you to Lord Antedeluvian,” Sorcerel said. “But first, we have to get you back to full strength.”

The Mugic in her hand then floated upwards and she said, “ _ Song of Everfight _ !”

A few musical notes played and a red aura flared up around Tom as he felt his energy replenish itself and he was back to full strength.

“What was that?” Tom asked.

“I believe that you would call it Song of Resurgence,” Sorcerel replied. “Now come. We must meet with the Lord of this Castle.”

Tom nodded and the two walked out before Tom asked, “Where is my Scanner?”

“With Antedeluvian,” was Sorcerel’s reply. “While we have met your kind before, we have always taken their scanners.”

“You mean that I’m not the first human here?” Tom asked, with a surprise look on his face.

“You are correct,” another female Titan said as she walked towards them. “Greetings sister.”

“Hello to you as well sister,” Sabriel replied, before looking at the only human in the World of Huntik. “So this is the Human… Why are you here?”

“He will tell Lord Antedeluvian,” Sorcerel said. “You may walk with us to the throne room if you would like.”

Tom followed the two female Titans to the throne room where he saw the Lord of the Draco-Titan Tribe: Antedeluvian. Antedeluvian had huge bat-like wings curled up, light blue skin, long, light purple hair and beard, glowing yellow eyes, and wearing red armor covering him from the chest down to the tip of his toes. He also had a golden spear leaning against his throne.

“So this is the human that you both found,” Antedeluvian said, his voice having a rich Romanian accent. “Why is it that you are here human? And do not lie to me. For I will know it.”

“I was looking for new creatures to scan for my up and coming Drome Match with someone named CoolTom,” he told the Titan. “He knows my deck and every strategy that I can make. So I needed new scans. Ones he never seen before, and thus, he can’t combat. So I went to see a creature called H’earring. He walked me to an undiscovered place called the Nexus and when I touched the crystal-”

“You arrived here in Huntik,” Sorcerel finished for him and Tom nodded. “What shall we do my king?”

Antedeluvian thought for a moment, considering the actions that he could take.

“I will allow you to go on your crusade, human,” Antedeluvian finally said. “But you must take with you either Sorcerel or Sabriel wherever you go within our world. I will send word to the other leaders and tell them of your existence here. But understand this, some of the Titans here in Huntik will give you a test. If you pass, you may scan them. If you don’t, you will die. I care not about what happens to your kind. Only my own.”

“I understand Lord Antedeluvian,” Tom said, kneeling. “I choose Sorcerel to accompany me. That is, if she wants to.”

“It would be an honor to travel with you, Tom,” Sorcerel said. “I would also ask to be your first Titan Scan.”

“Wait what?” Tom asked, surprised. “I don’t have to pass a test or anything?”

“I said, “Some Titans will allow you to scan them after you pass a test”,” Antedeluvian stated, enjoying the human’s confused expression. “But there are others that will allow you to scan them. Such as us three and our battle gear.”

Tom didn’t say anything as he scanned the three Titans in front of him and when he saw their stats, his eyes widened.

“T-This has to be a joke,” Tom muttered. “No one in Perim is this powerful. Not even Maxxor and Chaor are this powerful.”

“Those two are not more powerful than I,” Antedeluvian replied. “But I do believe that Chaor can give me a good challenge. Now go. I must send a message to the other leaders.”

“Can I scan the spear next to your throne, Lord Antedeluvian?” Tom asked quickly. “I believe that it may help me with my Drome Match.”

The Draco-Titan King motioned towards the spear and Tom got close enough to scan it.

“Thank you,” Tom told the Titan, before he walked off and followed Sorcerel to the room he was going to be in until they were ready to go travel.

**A few weeks later**

Tom walked into Chaotic wearing a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a blue long sleeved shirt underneath a buttoned up white short sleeved shirt and walked over to his friends.

“Hey guys, sorry I wasn’t able to talk for the last few weeks, I was kinda busy,” Tom told them.

“Doing what?” Peyton asked, his mouth full of food.

“Got new scans of new creatures, Battle Gear and Locations,” Tom replied casually. “And two new Mugix.”

“Can we see them?” Kaz asked excitedly.

“You’ll see them in the Battle Drome match that I have coming up soon,” replied Tom with a smirk. “But I will tell you something.”

“What?” Kaz and Peyton asked.

“They are more powerful than any other creature on Perim,” Tom told them much to their shock. “In fact, one of the Tribe Leaders has an ability where he drains 5 energy from a creature every 5 hits. And his Battle Gear allows him to drain 20 Energy from them if it hits.”

“What!” the two exclaimed.

“Yeah and get this, there are only a handful of Mugicians in their tribes,” Tom said. “The ones I can name off the top of my head are-” Tom placed his hand over his mouth as he realized he was about to give away a few of the Titans that are Mugicians.

“Are who, Tom?” Kaz asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Hey where’s Sarah?” Tom asked, changing the subject.

“She hasn’t been here for a few weeks,” Peyton said. “She’s been looking for you. We couldn’t reach you on your Scanner so we had to look for you the old fashioned way. But we still couldn’t find you. It's like you just vanished off the face of Perim.”

“I went to a new place called The Nexus,” Tom told them. “When I found it with the help of a certain Underworlder, you know who I’m talking about Kaz, I touched the crystal in the middle of the room and the next thing I know, I’m in a castle without my scanner.”

“How did you get out then?” Peyton asked. “If you didn’t have your scanner, then you must have escaped right?”

“Wrong,” Tom replied. “I was taken to the leader of the Draco Tribe.”

“Draco Tribe?” a new voice asked.

The three boys turned around. It was Sarah who asked the question.

“Where have you been?” Kaz asked. “We thought that..”

“That I was coded?” Sarah asked. “Yeah sorry to disappoint Kaz, but I was busy with some new scans. I found this cool place called Huntik.”

Tom’s eyes widened, before becoming frosty. “How did you get into Huntik?”

“I found something in the Danian Tribe area,” Sarah replied confused at Tom’s tone of voice. “Why?”

“Was it this?” Tom asked as he showed her the scan of the Nexus he took.

“Yeah, actually it was.”

“What’s so important about it Tom?” Peyton asked, before realization came to him. “That is the Doorway to Huntik? The Nexus thing?”

Tom nodded. “Yeah, and if this gets out, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get back to Huntik to meet up with a few new friends of mine.”

Tom then checked the time. “It’s time for my Drome Match. Wish me luck!”


End file.
